


Distance makes my heart grow for you

by Swagyano



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Long-Distance Relationship, Post-Canon, its fluff ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagyano/pseuds/Swagyano
Summary: Facing the first big challenge in their relationship, Riko worries about future.





	Distance makes my heart grow for you

Somewhere down the road of their relationship Riko started facing a lot of worries considering Dia was leaving for Tokyo. It was scary to think about it, and she knew it wouldn’t be easy. Sometimes she wondered if she was even a person worth waiting for.

 

Parting was hard and there was this constant feeling of a missing piece lingering, especially for the first few weeks. At least she still had her friends with her, it was hard to even imagine how difficult it must’ve been for Dia who was all alone. Lucky for them in this day of age keeping in contact was easy during distance. They’d call and video chat with every given opportunity no matter how rare it might be. Riko would sometimes send her pictures of all sorts of little things, and Dia would do the same in her adventures on conquering the big city (if Riko recognized the place Dia took picture of she always had stories to share regarding it, Dia enjoyed those). Sometimes Dia even sent her regular letters; a kind of cheesy and old fashioned gesture but still very much appreciated.

 

As few months passed they’ve gotten used to each other’s schedules but some nights it was still hard. Dia was working hard for her classes, and Riko picked up in tendency to get lost in studying as well to the point of overworking. After all she’s going to have to pick up her slack if she wants to join her girlfriend at the same college. So they could be together again next year. For now there was always Summer break to look forward to, which Riko both looked forward to with both excitement and anxiety. What if things just aren’t the same as they used to be?

 

Months of stress, hard work, and patience of steel finally lead up to that moment where Riko stood at the train station with her hands fidgeting and eyes checking the giant clock. The train arrived on time and her heart momentarily stopped, anticipation finally reaching its peak as Riko held her breath.

 

And then their eyes met in the crowd and all the worries just washed away. The way her heart filled up with warmth stronger than she could ever recall when she saw that smile on Dia’s face, the way she didn’t even realize she’s almost running to meet her half way, and the way Dia embraced her tightly when Riko practically leaped into her comforting embrace was all so reassuring. The feeling was overwhelming enough she forgot to even cry. If they weren’t in such a crowded busy place they would’ve stayed like that for at least another hour. Riko certainly wouldn’t mind; even in the middle of Summer Dia’s warmth was more than welcome after all these months. And Dia didn’t look like she wanted to let go either much to Riko’s reassurance.

 

Riko helped carry Dia’s luggage back home and she took time to speak to her beloved missed family, so by the time they went out again the sun was already setting. They strolled down the beautiful beach hand in hand, not having a moment where they ran out of things to talk about. There was a lot to catch up on during their time apart. And then it dawned on Riko that absolutely nothing has changed, it was very similar to the dates they went on before Dia left. Their easy going conversations and awkwardly timed flirting attempts were still the same. If one thing was different it’s the way Dia looked at her, with those emerald eyes filled with love and adoration as if she’s waited years and not months to meet her again like this. They’ve both learned to appreciate little things they missed while separated.

 

As they tiptoed barefoot through the waves that gently washed up against the sand in summer dresses Riko began thinking she has most definitely fallen in love. Everything she worried so many months ago seemed silly now. They’re still not over with the challenge of being separated, not until Riko joins her in Tokyo, but something tells her it will be okay. The future was unpredictable, and as their lips met in what Riko thought was the best kiss of her life she knew it will be okay. Because no matter how the future shapes out to be they’ll be together and they’ll be fine, and miles separating them won’t change that. As of now she’s gonna stop worrying about it, because all that’s important was the moment they’re living in and how warm Dia’s hands on her cheeks are and how her hair smells like ocean and how soft her lips feel.

 

When they pulled away for a brief moment and Dia whispered ‘I love you’ in the softest voice possible was when Riko finally felt sure about everything. All of it is worth it for her.

**Author's Note:**

> well that was experimental and a little way too self indulgent lol anyways maybe I revisit this idea one day and turn it into something bigger and more decent  
> written while listening to Islands by Hey Ocean on repeat, I recommend


End file.
